Al servicio de R'hllor
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Moqorro es uno de los más fieles servidores de R'hllor. ¿Cómo llegó a ser lo que és? Pensamientos algo dispersos sobre este particular personaje secundario. Este fic participa en el reto "Secundarios a Estribor" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**Disclaimer: **ASOIAF no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos son obra del magnífico George R. R. Martin. Yo me limito a jugar un poco con ellos.

**N/A:** Bueno, esta es mi historia. Ruego se me disculpe si no supe expresar correctamente lo que creo que defienden Moqorro y Benerro.

Este fic pertenece al reto "Secundarios a Estribor" del foro _Alas negras, Palabras Negras._

**Al servicio de R'hllor**

Moqorro había sido despreciado en su niñez.

Su madre había renegado de él, cansada de cuidar de un niño no deseado, y le había abandonado a las puertas del Templo de R'hllor.

En principio había sido difícil, pero como buen niño, no tardó en acostumbrarse.

Benerro, un ya formado sacerdote de R'hllor, se había encargado personalmente de enseñarle los caminos de la verdadera Luz.

Moqorro no había podido más que admirarle, y soñar con el día en el que él mismo pudiese llevar con tal majestuosidad los símbolos del Dios.

Pues el efecto era hermoso.

Las llamas tatuadas en su rostro parecían moverse sobre la pálida piel del Sacerdote.

Aún mejor, era como si todo él estuviese en llamas.

Y su voz…

Su voz, alta y fluida, cantando las alabanzas del Señor de la Luz, guiándole en los misterios ocultos de las llamas…

Le calentaban desde dentro.

Moqorro veía en él al verdadero emisario de R'hllor.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Si había un día con su maestro que no podría olvidar jamás, fue cuando le relató la leyenda de Azor Ahai, aquel que venció a los Otros en la Batalla por el Amanecer, con una espada templada en corazón de su propia esposa, Nissa Nissa.

La voz de su maestro había destilado tal adoración, que se sintió natural adorar al héroe.

Un héroe singular, irremediablemente destinado a luchar, por siempre.

Pues la batalla no había terminado. Eso Benerro se lo había dejado más que claro.

El gran Otro había despertado, y el Guerrero de la Luz había sido llamado de nuevo.

-_Debemos esperar por el Hijo de Luz, Moqorro. Solo él podrá empuñar a Dueña de Luz y destruir a los Otros de nuevo._

Así que habían esperado.

Predicando la verdad de R'hllor, quemando a los impíos, destruyendo cada vez más a los Falsos Dioses.

Casi todo Essos se había convertido al servicio de R'hllor, y ya en Poniente se hablaba de los Sacerdotes Rojos.

Moqorro había sido paciente.

Pero incluso él había empezado a impacientarse.

¿Cuándo llegaría el héroe? ¿Tal vez le llegase la hora de volver a R'hllor, sin siquiera haber podido admirar al salvador?

No, le era inconcebible.

Tales pensamientos solo le traerían la ruina.

_Los desechó._

Él vería al renacido Azor Ahai.

Tal era una verdad absoluta.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron aún más años, y finalmente hubo un indicio: el Cometa Rojo cruzó el cielo.

Grandes celebraciones se esparcieron por doquier, pues aquel cometa indicaba el regreso del héroe.

Benerro, como sumo sacerdote, había sido el indicado para mantener la calma y reflexionar.

¿Por qué no aparecía el héroe?

¿Acaso le habría sucedido algo?

¿Estaban condenados?

Las preguntas de los fieles empezaron a volverse un mar.

Pero entonces…

Benerro llamó al que se había vuelto su mano derecha, Moqorro, para indicarle un magnífico descubrimiento.

-_Mira atentamente. __El Corazón de Fuego __nos deleita con la visión del Príncipe prometido..._

Las rojas llamas mostraban en sus corazones la anhelada imagen, una joven alzándose de las cenizas, tres dragones aferrándose a su pálido cuerpo.

_-¡Es solo una niña!_ –había dicho en aquel entonces, para ser rápidamente reprendido por su maestro.

_-El Príncipe Prometido renacería, se nos fue revelado ese hecho. Ha vuelto en forma de mujer. __El Señor de la Luz__ nos lo ha mostrado. No importa cuán joven sea, ella se enfrentará a los Otros y vencerá._

-_¿Y Dueña de Luz? ¿Acaso posee la espada roja de los héroes?_

La mirada de Benerro habría podido incendiarlo.

Moqorro llegó a una vital conclusión, tal vez azuzado por la mueca aún presente en el rostro de su maestro y guía.

-_¿Vendrá? Si así es, ¿cuándo?_

_-Cuando sea, será. Debemos prepararnos para apoyar al Príncipe Prometido._

Así se había hecho.

Un frenesí angustiante, cada día predicando la presencia del salvador, a tan poca distancia de su Espada.

Las masas estaban eufóricas, más gente uniéndose a la causa.

_El invierno se acerca, y con él llegará la verdadera lucha._

Los triarcas de Volantis no osaban interponerse en sus cultos, demasiado aterrorizados del poder del Sumo Sacerdote de R'hllor como para permitirse actuar.

Cuando no estaban difundiendo las verdades del Señor de la Luz, Benerro y su discípulo miraban atentamente a las llamas, viendo cada paso del camino de la joven Guerrera de Luz.

Orando por ella.

_Oh, gran R'hllor, que tu rostro brille sobre ella._

_Porque la noche es oscura y alberga horrores._

_Señor de Luz, guía sus pasos._

_Gran R'hllor, protégela…_

Tiempo después, y tras muchos preparativos, al fin supieron de la cercanía de la salvadora.

Esperaron aún más, pero las llamas fueron mostrando escenas cada vez más peligrosas.

La vida de Azor Ahai estaba en peligro.

Benerro se había dedicado a planear cómo sacarla de aquella encerrona en la que había caído, pues claro era que había perdido su camino.

Con cierto planeamiento detrás, supo que a nadie más que a su más fiel discípulo podría encargarle una misión así.

Guiar a la heroína hacia su verdadero destino, un destino alejado del trono de hierro y de Mereen, un destino más allá del muro ponienti.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Moqorro se embarcó en la nave _Selaesori Qhoran_, sabiendo que nunca llegaría a Qarth, y que de hecho era el camino más rápido para llegar hasta la Reina Dragón.

Encontró allí a un enano muy particular, y las llamas le revelaron que él tendría que ver con el futuro de Azor Ahai.

_Un pequeño hombre, cuya sombra ruge y se extiende sin frenos… Siempre bajo el dominio de los Dragones._

El barco no llegó a su destino, tal y como había sido predicho, y Moqorro fue entregado al mar durante algunos días.

_Sálvame, Señor de Luz, pues la noche es oscura y alberga horrores…_

Allí lo encontró el kraken.

Lo subió a bordo, y le proporcionó nuevas ropas.

Moqorro odiaba los ropajes del kraken.

Todo seguidor del Señor de Luz debía llevar una túnica roja.

Pero se contuvo, e incluso curó la mano en proceso de putrefacción del ambicioso hereje.

_-Quema al maestre perfumado, y R'hllor te dará vientos favorables._

Una pequeña ofrenda que, sin embargo, no le daría la aceptación del Señor de Luz, por el absurdo empeño del kraken en seguir adorando a su falso dios ahogado.

Moqorro estudió los grabados del Cuerno Dragón, y vio en ellos la solución perfecta a la rumoreada rebeldía de los dragones.

"_Yo soy Atadragones. Ningún hombre mortal me hará sonar y seguirá con vida. Sangre por Fuego, y Fuego por Sangre"_

Después de todo –se dijo- _e__lla_ no es un hombre...


End file.
